


Heat

by LittleSlutEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlutEren/pseuds/LittleSlutEren
Summary: When Eren's heat becomes to much he heads into an alley way to find a man to fuck him.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask: I've always loved your blog and writings. I'm so glad you're back but have you ever thought of Omega Eren squirting like a girl? Plugging up his hole to hold all of that Alpha cum inside of him? So frenzied for cock in the state of his heat that he fucks himself mercilessly on his vibrator or bed posts? Going out of his way to 'accidentally' go outside to be raped in an alley all night long? His pecs imitating actual breasts? Cumming untouched? His body acting like a female's. 🥵 Thoughts?

He bounced from one foot to the other. Eyes nervously glancing around. The tight coil of heat settling in his stomach. 

The longer he was out here the worse of an idea this seemed. His pussy throbbed with a need he couldn't satisfy himself. His vibrator, specifically designed for male omega heats, did almost nothing. 

He was ready to call it quits go home and rock himself off against a pillow like last night when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Whats a little thing like you doing out here alone?” The male voice called. Eren whipped around. 

“I was just on my way home.” He said, stepping back. Yeah this was definitely a bad idea. 

“I can smell your heat from here sweet thing. Is there someone at home to help you out with that?”

“Yes” Eren lied, fast. 

“I don’t think here is” The man said, stepping closer. “Your not the cutest omega in the world but I’m nothing if not a good seminarian.” 

Eren wanted to step back and run, he did. But the he could feel his panties growing wetter as the man came closer. 

“I....I just need to get home” Eren said. Raising his arm to meet the man as he placed a hand on Eren’s cheek. 

The other hand reaching back to tug on his hair. “Oh baby I can treat you so good right here. A little omega slut like you deserves a good alley fuck. 

Eren moaned and dropped to his knees as the man pushed his head down. 

Soon there was a cock in his mouth, pushing back and making him gag. 

“An ugly slut like you has to take it where he can get it. God you love this, gagging on me like the little omega bitch you are.”

And by god Eren did. He reached down to rub himself but was sopped by a sharp slap to the side of his head. 

“Did I fucking say you could touch yourself.” The man said. 

He pulled out suddenly. Dropping down to force Eren’s head into the gravel bellow them. 

He took Eren like that, face pressed into the hard gravel and ass in the air. A hard bare cock thrusting into his soaked pussy over and over. 

“Listed to you moaning like a whore. God wheres your fucking self respect. I’m gonna make you cum on just my cock.” 

And he did, a few more thrusts had Eren squealing as he squirt out all over himself. Covering himself and the gravel beneath them in pungent slick. 

The man kept thrusting, taking Eren so hard his eyes slid shut and he didn’t even mind the scrape of gravel on his face. So hard he didn’t here the set of footsteps approaching.

After the stranger came inside him Eren dropped, landing in a puddle of his own spend as semen leaked from his cunt. 

“Fucking whore” the man spat, a lob of spit landed on Eren’s cheek. 

The second stranger approached, flipping Eren over onto his back and dragging him along the gravel. Scraping long lines down his back. 

“Look at your fucking face” The second man said, as he slid into Eren’s pussy. “You have scratches all over it and you don’t even care, fuck you look like a whore.” 

Eren keened as the man began to thrust, his back arching and hips pivoting to match him. 

“You don’t even need this useless little cock to cum hu.” The man said, “All you omega sluts need are your cunts.” 

Eren reached his hands up to the mans shoulders, trying to pull him down. “Please please!” He begged. 

“What do you want?” The alpha asked. 

“Kiss me!” Eren cried, tears leaking from his eyes. 

The man laughed. “Fuck no. Who knows where that mouth has been. Ugly ass omega asking for a kiss.”

Eren spammed at the harsh words. “Oink for me as you cum like a good little fuck pig” 

And Eren did, his oinks echoing off the walls as he came around a strangers cock untouched for the rest of the night. 

The rest of the night continued much the same, until sunlight began to peak over the city line. As Eren laid there, heat still burning inside him. His body covered in semen and slick, scrapes on his face and back from getting caught between harsh thrusts and the ground. 

As morning broke Eren lay there alone, just him and the steady blind of a security camera pointed right at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, ugh yes. Fun story I dated a girl who used to hang out at rest stops and try to get truckers to rape her lol. So this is kinda based on her.
> 
> I kinda got really into like....him being unattractive as an omega so his standards are so low for Alphas to fuck him


End file.
